Flash Mobbed
by booknerd 3105
Summary: After the Giant War, Annabeth thought Percy deserved some reward. And at the Fourth of July, the plan had finally come into action! Enjoy the story guys!


**I had recently participate in a flash mob, and I kept thinking about Percy getting mobbed. So this is the story guys, hope you enjoy! thx :***

* * *

The fourth of July. Fireworks show at the beach. But this time, Annabeth had a surprise. A surprise that would blow her boyfriend mind.

This fireworks show was a special occasion by itself. It was the first firework after the Giant War. A celebration really, after all that happen. And this time, Annabeth was determined to make Percy's summer as memorable as possible, in a good way.

The preparation was complete. Everybody was ready to pull of this stunt. Even the Stool brothers gave up their own practical joke to do this show. The Hunters came just for this. Even they believe that Percy has done something that deserved a reward. This should be the show, the one that would blow his mind away.

Things had gone according to plan until now. Percy, a seaweed brain that he was, was still oblivious of the plan. Annabeth had to give credit to the campers. They all acted so flawlessly, that if she was the one to be surprised, she would notice nothing out of the ordinary. This should go as plan, and Percy, should be surprised beyond his mind.

Campers started to fill the space. Annabeth had Percy in her arms, gently leading him towards the decided place. When he was in his place, Annabeth gave a signal towards the Apollo cabin, stating it's time, for the flash mob to start.

"So, Percy, this is for you!" Will cried while grabbing the mike. The song "This is War" from Thirty Seconds to Mars heaved through the air, craving for attention. As the Apollo cabin sang, the crew from the Argo II, minus Percy and Annabeth of course, made their way to the front, and they started dancing. As soon as this happened, Annabeth half led, half dragged Percy to the stage.

_A warning to the people, The good and the evil, This is war._

Frank, Hazel, Jason, Piper, and Leo danced in this line, and everybody stared at them. Percy had no idea that this was a stunt pulled by every campers. He thought that it was just the crew from the Argo II.

_To the soldier, the civilian, The martyr, the victim, This is war._

It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie, The moment to live and the moment to die, The moment to fight, the moment to fight To fight, to fight, to fight!

In this line, Percy's friends from his many quests join the dance. It was exhilarating to watch them dance in harmony, and Percy started to wonder how long had they practiced this stunt.

_To the right, To the left We will fight to the death! To the edge of the earth It's a brave new world From the last to the first_

To the right, To the left We will fight to the death! To the edge of the earth It's a brave new world It's a brave new world!

This time, about a hundred people had joined in. Percy was speechless. He hadn't imagined that this was what would happen when he came to the show. He thought it would be just watching the fireworks, singing along to some song, and then went to bed. He had no idea, that Annabeth still had many surprise in store for him.

_A warning to the prophet, The liar, the honest, This is war._

To the leader, the pariah, The victor, the messiah, This is war.

Rachel, Nico, and Chiron came into view. The crowd that danced got even bigger. Percy had to sit down because of this.

_It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie, The moment to live and the moment to die, The moment to fight, the moment to fight, To fight, to fight, to fight!_

To the right, To the left We will fight to the death! To the edge of the earth It's a brave new world From the last to the first

To the right, To the left We will fight to the death! To the edge of the earth It's a brave new world It's a brave new world It's a brave new world!

The Hunters join in now. Every single camper had danced. Percy was really shocked. This was really a moment that he will remember. And he had Annabeth by his side, smiling, as if she had known everything from the start.

_I do believe in the lightRaise your hands into the skyThe fight is done, the war is wonLift your hands toward the sunToward the sunToward the sunToward the sunThe war is won_

To the right, To the leftWe will fight to the death!To the edge of the earthIt's a brave new worldFrom the last to the first

_To the right, To the leftWe will fight to the death!To the edge of the earthIt's a brave new worldIt's a brave new worldIt's a brave new world!_

A brave new worldThe war is wonThe war is wonA brave new world 

The dance was actually simple, but they did it in perfect harmony that Percy was stupefied. In the line "The war is won", Percy was lifted up, and he was crying now, unable to take everything in.

"So, Percy, what do you feel?" Will asked, clearly pleased with this flash mob.

"This is amazing, guys. Who is the master mind?"

Even when he said that, Percy had known the master mind. Of course, it was Annabeth, the cunning daughter of Athena. Percy kissed Annabeth, and he said to the crowd, "Thanks, guys. It was amazing. The best moment of my life!"

And they continued the show, and the fireworks in the background showed heroes, then and now.

* * *

**How do you guys thought of it? R&R. Thx (::)**


End file.
